


danganronpa soft stories

by shslsoftie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Post-Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, a few ppl die, uhhh i hope u like this!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslsoftie/pseuds/shslsoftie
Summary: this is just a compilation of short danganronpa love stories and poems and in the middle there will probs b some self care stuff!!!! uh i hope u like this qwq
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy thic cuz i like wtiting gay lil poems and sending em to my gf on pinterest uwu

dear tenko  
(by himiko yumeno)

i've always liked your enthusiasm.  
your cute smile.  
and i know you like me too.  
but...  
i don't see why.  
my body is too small for neo-akido  
and my hands are petite  
i can't even do good magic.  
i don't know why you love me in this body  
but..  
i'll try to love it too.


	2. dear himiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (by tenko chabishira)

dear himiko  
you've always been so cute  
and great at magic.  
but i'm an emotional klutz  
and all i can do is throw people.  
i've fallen for you.  
because you're amazing.  
you're cute  
and i can't resist you.  
i don't like my body either.  
but we can do it if we try.

love,  
tenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh!! the "end" to the first chapter, next will probably be a tokomaru one uwu


	3. mukuro's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh!!! mukuro and makoto became like friends and makoto had a crush but the killing game killed her?? like she was impaled like in the story

mukuro ikusaba.  
i love you.  
but you were killed before i got to confess my love.  
why?  
my heart hurts.  
i miss you.  
you were amazing   
you always made me those delicious snacks  
and were like honey to my chocolate.  
it hurts.


	4. omaru

"omaru... are you sure about this?"   
toko was sitting on the rooftop with her love, komaru naegi.  
"of course, toko! it's nice, isn't it?"   
"y-yeah..."  
they were watching the sun raise its sleepy head, warming the two up slowly.  
"the sunrise is so pretty," komaru whispered. her hands locked with toko's.  
"just like you, toko."


	5. uh!! stupid self promo thing aaaaaaaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bfdrtyujnbv

uh if u like this you can follow my [ tumblr](https://scorfi-sea-salt.tumblr.com/%22tumblr)

if u wanna


End file.
